happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 33: The Awakening Mountain
After Mumble and Christina left, Erik turned to find that Gloria wasn't next to him. Searching all around, he finally found the one who had been dumped by Mumble. “Ma, it's okay.” Erik comforted, however Gloria shook her head. “It's not sweetie, me and Mumble will never be together form now on.” “But ma, it's not over yet. I'm sure we can get pa back, besides, Christina doesn't love Mumble.” That settled it, the two went out to find Mumble. But was stopped by Seymour. “You guys might want to wait a bit, it's starting.” The mountain was already beginning to blow off some steam, and it didn't take long before- BANG!!! The mountain top blew apart, releasing a huge cloud of dust and snow into the air, before the star became visible. It shot up higher than any mountain could go, before exploding not once, but twice. Before the first shock wave had even hit, hail started to rain down, leaving everyone to take shelter. By the time the shock wave did hit, the clouds were blown away, and causing an avalanche at the same time. “Everyone, get as far from the mountain as possible.” Seymour shouted, as everyone was running away, the second shock wave hit, flattening the avalanche. Some of the lighter snow that went into the air started to rain back down, causing everyone to turn back to the not dormant mountain. All of a sudden an avalanche headed straight for Nueva Adélie, being so big that it was visible form Elephant Land. When everything was finally quiet, everyone cheered. “How about a song for celebration?” Everyone knew it was rhetorical, so they just sang along. Pitbull – Celebrate “Mr. Worldwide Let's celebrate I just wanna celebrate I just wanna celebrate Tonight we're making history I just wanna celebrate We've been around the world, say ain't so Work hard, play hard, all day long All the continents get jealous over me You can see me 3D overseas If you know me then you know where to find me Off to the Bahamas with the play room behind me Now live it up, live it up, live it up Baby pick it up, pick it up, pick it up And we gon' Boom boom around the world Boom boom no kidding girl Boom boom That's the way we like to play We gon' Boom boom around the world Boom boom no kidding girl Boom boom That's the way we like to play I just wanna celebrate I just wanna celebrate Tonight we're making history I just wanna celebrate Turn it up Turn it up Well I've been patiently waiting for you to shake and shake it Make it or take it The point is we made it Quarter by the game, call us Tom Brady And it's not our fault that we have all the ladies But it's hard to see these ladies when your middle name's Equator All around the globe, matter fact see your later They're great, we're great at world war, dominators And we're also some smooth operators, and we gon' Boom boom around the world Boom boom no kidding girl Boom boom That's the way we like to play We gon' Boom boom around the world Boom boom no kidding girl Boom boom That's the way we like to play I just wanna celebrate I just wanna celebrate Tonight we're making history I just wanna celebrate Turn it up Turn it up Live it up (Live it up), don't let life live you (Live you) It's a good time (Good time), so we give you (Give you) Now live it up, live it up, live it up What you wanna do? I just wanna celebrate I just wanna celebrate Tonight we're making history I just wanna celebrate Turn it up Let's celebrate Turn it up Let's celebrate" “Come on guys, lets find Mumble.” Gloria shouted. She, Seymour, Erik, and the amigos (except for Rinaldo) made their way to the old Adélie land, stopping at Emperor Land to see how the place was doing. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions